<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regular by Colubrina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461354">Regular</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina'>Colubrina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Harry Potter One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy's forgets to use protection one time and that's all it takes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Harry Potter One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on FFN in December of 2018.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Pansy counted the days, she was sure she had done it wrong.  They’d gone to the party with Blaise, and that had been a Saturday, and she remembered it clearly because it had started <em>right there </em> in the bar, and she’d had to do a couple of quick, furious cleaning charms in the loo and borrow a tampon from Hermione Granger, which had been humiliating.  So she was very, very sure the date her last period had started.</p><p>Which had been seven weeks ago.</p><p>And she was always regular.  So very regular.  Except now she wasn’t.</p><p>“Stress,” she muttered as she flipped the pages of <em>Charms for a Young Witch</em> looking for the one she wanted.  Not how to cure toenail fungus, and not how to darken your eyelashes.  She needed...</p><p>There.</p><p>How to tell if you were pregnant.</p><p>The charm was more elaborate than she would have expected, so when a glowing ball of light hovered above her abdomen she decided she must have done it wrong.  It wasn’t as if she’d ever had cause to need it before. She was <em>careful.</em>  She used contraception charms every time.  Every single time.</p><p>Except...</p><p>She did the charm again.</p><p>Except for five weeks ago when she’d had a breakdown because her nightmare had come again, the one where she’ was in the Great Hall and everyone was staring at her as she called out, “Just give his Harry.”  Harry’d never been over for that one before, and she cried, and he held her, and she apologized <em>again,</em> and he kissed her and told her not to be silly, it had been a pretty decent suggestion, all things considered.  And she laughed because he was the only person who would ever think sending him off to die was a reasonable choice, and then -</p><p>Shit.</p><p>She did the charm again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>She was staring at the collection of glowing balls of light when Harry knocked on the door.  She waved her hand, it opened, and he stepped into her flat.</p><p>“New decorating idea?” he asked, poking at one of the balls.  It got brighter when he touched it.  If there had been any doubt who the father was - which there was <em>not</em> - that would have clinched it.</p><p>“Not exactly,” Pansy said.  She crossed her arms and braced for the worst.  Men hated this.  She knew that.  Her mother had been very clear on how trapping a man with a baby didn’t work.  Not ever.  And it was vulgar.  Contraception charms weren’t vulgar.  Contraception charms didn’t chase off the nicest man she’d ever known, but this -</p><p>“I’m pregnant,” she said bluntly.  Better to get it over with.  He could leave, and she could cry, and then she could call someone and figure out what to do.  Not Daphne.  She was no help for things like this.  And Millicent was disgusted by the very idea of procreative sex. Oh, god.  She’d have to call Hermione Granger. </p><p>Harry looked at her, so obviously dumbstruck she wanted to laugh.  “How?” he asked.</p><p>“Well,” Pansy said, “You put your penis in my vagina, and -”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Five weeks ago,” she said.  It didn’t matter when it had happened.  It wasn’t as if he was going to change his reaction if she was one month or two months or three months gone.  This wasn’t a round of 20 Questions. Why wouldn’t he just leave already?</p><p>Except Harry’s face had transformed into one of wonder.  He crossed the room to her almost reverently, as if he were afraid she’d spook at a quick movement, and set a hand against her belly with infinite care.  “I’m not going to break,” she said, trying to be annoyed but not managing it at all.</p><p>“A baby,” he said.  “Our baby.”  </p><p>“You’re... happy?”  she asked.  She coudl barely beleive it, and some of her numb shock began to shift to a tentative joy.  Was she allowed to have this?  Would the universe let her have something good?</p><p>“Are you?” he asked, suddenly much more cautious.</p><p>“I... I think so?”  It was more of a question than an answer, but he swept her into a hug and twirled her around and she began to cry as a new day began.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>